


The Hook

by WellDoneBeca



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Clint Barton, domme reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You and Clint have never been strangers to trying new things out in the bedroom. This time, you’re the one taking the lead and bringing in a brand new toy.Square Filled: Hair Pulling





	The Hook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clint Barton headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/460679) by @avengerscompound (Tumblr User). 



You moved your fingers through Clint’s hair slowly and affectionately as he hummed softly.

“ You’re good?” you muttered.

“ Yes, ma’am.”

You smiled. Your boyfriend was an Avenger, one of those people who faced evil and came out winning almost every day, and when it came to your sexual life, you didn’t have any fewer adventures. Clint was a ‘trier’, he enjoyed when you brought new stuff to try in the bedroom and did it himself just as well; costumes were his favourite – when you showed up in a Robin Hood inspired lingerie, hat a bow, he’d literally tore the pieces from your body in his hunger, and that was one of many nights of fun you two had together.

This wasn’t your first time dominating him – you had a pretty regular habit of doing so to one another when feeling like doing so – but today was a special day: You’d just gotten a few toys, both of you were crazy about using them…

On him, of course.

“ Tell me your colour,” you walked behind him, caressing the back of his neck gently while checking on the intricate rope work you’d done on him, and making sure nothing was making him unnecessarily uncomfortable.

“ Green.”

“ Good boy,” you kissed a free point of his skin,

You were in charge tonight, and that also meant it was your turn to take care of Clint and make sure he was being treated right and wasn’t at risk of getting hurt. That’s why his tight ass right now was stuffed with a large lubed butt plug, the last of six you’ve had him wearing through the course of the last few hours.

“ You have no idea how hot this looks,” you gripped his ass cheeks, caressing and squeezing the muscles in your hands and letting out a satisfied little moan. “My lovely and strong Clint, all tied up with his ass full and his cock rock hard, just for me. Honey, this is better than winning the lottery.”

You didn’t need to see your boyfriends face to know he’d open a bit of a smile, and moved your hands right up to his head, pulling on his locks and earning a long moan back.

“ Do you like that?” you whispered, kissing the skin of his back.

“ Yes, ma’am,” he said weakly.

“ Do you want me to do it again?”

Clint panted.

“ Please, ma’am.”

You repeated the gesture, and your boyfriend just let out a soft whimper, making you smirk.

“ Get on the bed, ass up,” you stepped back. “Do you need my help?”

He shook his head, complying to your request and slowly lowering himself onto the mattress. Your hands instantly went to his ass, and you were quick to give it a short slap, prompting him to whimper and you to smile and move your fingers to hold the plug, slowly pulling and pushing it inside him, fucking him in a tortuous rhythm.

There was no softness on the sound that left your boyfriend’s lips this time. It was a primal, thick and heavy moan, something filled with a need that had your pussy aching and leaking with need.

“ Fuck, Clint,” you moved your hands to his hair once again, running your fingers through his soft locks.

Then, without a warning, you pulled the plug away completely, and he let out a broken gasp at the feeling of emptiness, followed by a whine when you teased his gapped hole with the toy.

“ Do you want it in, Clint?”

“ Please,” he said between teeth.

“ I can’t hear you.”

“ Stop teasing,” he gritted and you could see how he was frustrated. “Fuck, please, stop teasing.”

You stood straight, eyeing him, and dropped the plug.

“ Alright, then,” you caressed his back. “Maybe it is time for the hook.”

Oh, yes. The new toy.

You couldn’t miss the way Clint’s body reacted and he arched his ass a tiny bit more. He wanted that as much as you.

Clint had never had a hook in his ass – there was no other way of calling it, really, it was simply a hook in his ass – and as someone who’d read a lot about it before ever suggesting to your boyfriend, you were completely excited over how that would make him feel. All you knew was that Clint would be fucking wrecked – in a good way, of course — by what was coming, and you couldn’t wait to see it happening.

You had chosen a simple silver hook, with nothing extraordinary about it, except for the large silver ball attached to it. It would be very stable inside Clint’s ass and was specially designed to stimulate his prostate.

You rested the hook between his legs, taking a moment to admire all of the work you’d taken with him. The collar around his neck and the rope and straps around his torso were just waiting for the strap that came with the hook to be attached to them.

“ You look good enough to eat, Clint,” you muttered, squeezing your legs together for a moment to hold back the need. You were soaking wet, but you didn’t want to touch yourself. Clint’s loved pleasing you, and you would never deny him from that.

Without thinking much, you slapped his ass with an open hand.

“ Fuck!” your boyfriend cried out.

He let out a series of short, ragged breaths, and you licked your lips, pushing aside the wish to do it again. He was gonna cum if you did, you knew him. His cock was twitching already, even though he hadn’t even been touched.

“Are you  ready, Clint?” you poured lube on the hook and turned to his ass, adding another coat of lube to his stretched hole, fingering him for a little moment before finally grabbing the toy.

“ Yes, ma’am.”

You circled his entrance with the silver ball, letting him feel the coolness of the object.

“ Please, Y/N,” he moaned. “I want in my ass ma’am please, please just fucking give it to me.”

You didn’t need more than that. Slowly, in order not to hurt him, you inserted the hook in his ass. You’d never seen Clint in such a beautiful way. You weren’t even halfway in when he started trembling and breathing irregularly, moaning without holding back. His leg muscles were trembling, and his ring was clearly squeezing around the hook.

You stopped, rubbing his back.

“Give me a colour Clint,” you requested.

“Please,” he panted. “Don’t stop.”

“ _ Colour _ , Clint,” you repeated, putting emphasis on the word. “I won’t continue if I don’t know how you’re feeling.”

He threw his head down, lifting it back up and taking a long visible breath.

“ Blue.”

That made you frown.

“ We don’t have blue, Clint. I don’t know what that means.”

“ It means don’t ever fucking stop,” he snarked back. “Oh fuck, please. Don’t stop. Fuck… Holy shit.”

You laughed, returning to pushing the toy further inside him.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” you moaned softly. “I’m so wet just from watching you, all stretched around this. You’re so good for me.”

Clint just growled, and you knew it was getting harder and harder to just stay on his elbows and knees. He was shaking, pushing back and trying to move away at the same time. Looking at the sheets under him, you could see a wet stain of wetness you just knew was from his precum.

“ I’m halfway in, baby,” you told him. “Be a good boy, stay still just a bit for me.”

He couldn’t though, but you didn’t chastise him for that. It felt good, and you knew that very well.

When you were done, Clint was barely maintaining his position.

“ Colour, Clint,” you demanded. “And don’t say blue.”

“ Green,” he let out a mix of a moan and a chuckle. “So fucking green.”

You smiled, using the extra strap to position the hook and watched as his back changed to stay in a very straight position. You didn’t leave much space for him to move.

Slowly, you kneeled to look at the hook buried in his ass.

“ Fuck,” you whispered. “Look at you. Clint, you would fucking love to see this.”

He groaned and his cock twitched, making you caress his butt cheeks.

“ You’re so stuffed, Clint,” you hummed. “All stretched… Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

You moved to offer him a hand on getting up on the bed and moaned along with him when he let out a primal sound, kissing his lips gently just as he calmed down.

“ You like this?” you whispered against him. “Uh? You’re so good, baby, you look so hot all like that. Feels good, doesn’t it?” you licked his lips, feeling your walls throb with need. “Being stretched, completely stuffed...”

“ Fuck.”

Clint on his knees, the hook, the way he was moaning and trying to keep himself steady... It was too much for you.

“I’m so wet, Clint ” you whimpered softly.

He moved his eyes down your body and licked his lips.

“ Can eat you out, ma’am?” he questioned in a low voice.

You licked your lips, you were so focused on Clint that you hadn’t even thought of asking it to him.

“ Of course, Clint.”

Silently, you took off your underwear and lied on the bed, spreading your legs wide just as he lowered down to catch you, something you didn’t even know he could do with his hands tied. The moment your boyfriend reached you, he was already devouring your pussy like a starved man.

“ F-fuck, Clint,” you moaned. “That’s it, baby. Just like that, don’t stop.”

You closed your eyes, completely taken with pleasure. Clint was more than good with his mouth, he was divine.

“ Such a good boy,” you grabbed his hair.

He let out a moan, and you smirked.

“ You like that?” you gripped his hair harder. “You want me to pull your hair harder, Clint?”

Your boyfriend growled on you, sending vibrations all over you.

“ _ Please.” _

“ Your tongue feels so good on my pussy, Clint,” you let your head fall back. “You have no idea how that feels… Such a strong man, so ready to kneel down for me, so eager… Fuck babe, you’re so fucking amazing...” you felt your legs trembling and, without thinking much, reached for the collar around his neck, making him moan very loudly. “Do you like that, Clint? Licking my pussy with a hook inside your tight ass? You’re doing so well.”

He let out a cry around you, trying to get more of you even though he was almost fully buried in you.

“ Fuck!” you cried out when he sucked your clit. “That’s it, Clint!  _ So fucking eager to please me. You’re so great.” _

He seemed satisfied, as he pleased you insistently while you moved both your hands in the same rhythm of your hips fucking his mouth.

“Clint ,” you moaned. “Gonna make me cum… Gonna make me cum in your mouth.”

Finally, the world became nothing, and now everything that matter was Clint’s mouth on you, sucking and licking, bringing you closer to over the edge. When you came, you let out a loud scream, crying out shamefully his name and only pulling away when it was too much.

The moment you looked down, your eyes didn’t know where to look. Clint’s chin and lips were dripping of your juices, and he was panting hard while resting on your thigh.

You pulled him up gently, kissing his lips fiercely but freezing when you felt his strong torso touching your stomach and something sticky on it.

“ Fuck, Clint,” you groaned, caressing his scalp gently. “Did you just cum? Without me even touching your cock?”

He moaned, nodding shyly, still fucking stuffed with the hook and trying to get away from it even though it was impossible.

“ Fucking hot,” you hummed, kissing him once again.

Clint moaned into your lips and you caressed his jaw when you moved away.

“ You were so good, Clint,” you whispered softly. “Let’s get you out of those straps and cleaned, okay?”


End file.
